


Минус одна ведьма

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Петуния Эванс, сестра маглорожденной волшебницы Лили Эванс – обычная магла. Так, по крайней мере, считает не только сама Петуния и ее семья, но и большинство волшебников. Однако есть и те, кто знает правду…
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571
Kudos: 4





	Минус одна ведьма

\- Еще один документ, профессор Диппет. На сегодня последний. Список волшебников, родившихся в нашей стране вчера, 30 января 1960 года.  
  
\- Давайте его сюда, дорогой Дамблдор… Вот подпишу – и, слава Мерлину, конец рабочему дню. Как же я устал, а ведь всего половина учебного года позади… Возраст берет свое, пора мне на покой. Кстати, вы не передумали стать моим преемником, дорогой друг? Нет? Ну и отлично. Я уже подал заявление в Министерство. Но вы же их знаете: пока они его рассмотрят, лет пять пройдет, не меньше…  
  
\- Профессор Диппет, но ведь вы прекрасно справляетесь со своими обязанностями… Я хочу сказать, не поторопились ли вы с заявлением?  
  
\- Нет, мой мальчик. Я желаю видеть на этом посту именно вас. И хочу успеть настоять на вашей кандидатуре. А если я умру прежде, чем заявление будет рассмотрено, Министерство вполне может назначить на мое место кого-то другого. Того же Горация Слизнорта, например – а какой из него директор? Не-ет, для этого он слишком любит себя.  
  
\- А Минерва Макгонагалл?  
  
\- Не смешите меня, дорогой Дамблдор… Женщина – директор школы? Поверьте, с таким грузом обязанностей может справиться только мужской ум! И не надо мне тут о прецедентах… Ладно, вернемся к нашему документу. Ну-ка, ну-ка… Надо же, и впрямь настоящий список! Целых четыре пункта! А не один или два, как обычно.  
  
\- Кхм… Я бы сказал, директор, что «как обычно» в наше время – это когда списка новорожденных за день не имеется вообще.  
  
\- Увы, друг мой, вы бесконечно правы… Даже маглы сейчас жалуются на снижение рождаемости, что уж говорить о нас… Нет, ну не чудесно ли? Целых четверо новорожденных за один день!  
  
\- Да, это действительно радует. Особенно если учесть, что среди этих младенцев – Лили Эванс.  
  
\- О, да-а… Кто бы мог подумать, что союз сквиба и маглы подарит нам вот уже вторую ведьму подряд! Сначала Петуния, теперь Лили… Натуральный цветник! Старается Эванс, ох как старается, хе-хе… Вот бы всем сквибам так везло с потомством, как ему! Мы бы тогда и думать забыли об этой… как это называют маглы… черной дыре?  
  
\- Демографической яме, профессор Диппет.  
  
\- А, ну да, верно… Черная дыра – это что-то другое.  
  
\- Видимо, как раз поэтому Министерство так прокопалось с выдачей нам копии документа за вчерашние сутки, что прислало ее только к вечеру… Думаю, там всё никак не могли поверить в феномен Эванса и перепроверяли факты.  
  
\- Как вы сказали? Феномен Эванса? Отличное название для научной работы! Будем надеяться, это семейство подарит нам еще много удивительных открытий…  
  
  
***  
\- И что же вы ей ответили, директор?  
  
\- Я постарался подобрать как можно более мягкие выражения. Очень и очень обтекаемые.  
  
\- О, разумеется, я и не сомневалась в том, что вы не обидите ребенка! Тем более – ребенка с такой горькой судьбой. Но сказали ли вы ей…  
  
\- Нет, Минерва. Я написал в своем ответном письме, что мы принимаем на учебу лишь тех, кому повезло родиться с магическим талантом. Другими словами, намекнул, что лично у нее, Петунии Эванс, этого таланта не было с самого рождения. Жестоко, конечно, а куда деваться? Это все же лучше, чем сказать ей откровенно, что сейчас она уже не подлежит приему в Хогвартс, хотя раньше, до болезни, имела такое право…  
  
\- Как вы думаете, можно ли надеяться в этом смысле на ее родителей? Что они не проговорятся?  
  
\- Они будут молчать, я уверен. Не в их интересах омрачать жизнь собственной дочери на годы вперед. Ведь Петунии через пару лет и без того будет очень тяжело узнать, что ее сестра принята в школу волшебства. С ее стороны, скорее всего, неизбежно возникнет зависть и другие не лучшие чувства… Ну, как это обычно бывает в магловских семьях, где есть маглорожденные волшебники, но при этом не все дети наделены талантом к волшебству. В этом случае маленькие маглы отчаянно завидуют маленьким волшебникам. И со временем эта пропасть в их отношениях только растет.  
  
\- Ну, не у всех же так бывает…  
  
\- Думаю, у всех. Просто мы не всегда получаем информацию об этом. А теперь представьте, если Петуния когда-нибудь узнает, что ей предназначалась та же судьба, что и сестре, но потом все безнадежно изменилось… А если еще и добавить, что такое превращение из мага даже не в сквиба, а в магла – это из ряда вон выходящий случай, которых за всю историю магической Британии наберется от силы пять-шесть… В общем, такой удар не каждый взрослый вынесет, а не то что ребенок.  
  
\- Надеюсь, на нашей памяти подобного больше не повторится. Думая о таком, отчетливо осознаёшь свое бессилие... Дело даже не в том, что это, как цинично выразился главный целитель Святого Мунго, «минус одна ведьма». Хотя в его словах есть и доля истины: на фоне затянувшегося спада рождаемости нам сейчас важен буквально каждый. Но гораздо важнее другое: трагедия Петунии Эванс – еще одно напоминание о том, что мы просто обязаны найти какое-то средство против подобных случаев! И как можно скорее! Двадцатый век на дворе, а мы все топчемся в потемках…  
  
\- Извините, Минерва, а «мы» – это кто? Кто, по-вашему, обязан найти такое средство?  
  
\- Я имею в виду всё магическое сообщество!  
  
\- Это общие слова, моя дорогая. Слова, которые не помогут несчастным вроде старшей девочки в семействе Эванс… Вот вы лично смогли бы путем эксперимента на живом материале выяснить, каким образом менингит, перенесенный в раннем возрасте, способен «отключить» магический талант у человека?  
  
\- Я? Н-нет… Нет, конечно! Но болезни – что магические, что обычные – и не входят в мою компетенцию.  
  
\- Вот и я не смогу этого сделать. И много кто еще не сможет. А те, кто смогли бы – я имею в виду колдомедиков, причем не только наших, но и зарубежных – не могут заниматься этим вопросом ввиду отсутствия достаточного количества подходящих случаев. У нас, фактически, живой материал представлен одним-единственным человеком – юной Петунией Эванс. Вы согласились бы найти средство против подобных случаев ценой здоровья и, возможно, жизни этой девочки?  
  
\- Нет. Однозначно, нет.  
  
\- В таком случае, нам остается только мечтать о таком чудодейственном средстве. Даже если оно и будет когда-либо найдено, то вряд ли мы с вами успеем это увидеть…  
  
\- Самое ужасное, профессор, что в нашем сообществе наверняка нашлись бы те, кто охотно принес бы Петунию Эванс в жертву ради торжества науки и создания нужного лекарства…  
  
\- Увы, да. Но тем, кто разделяет это мнение, следует помнить о том, что утратившая магический дар девочка официально причислена к маглам. А за жестокое обращение с маглами следует весьма суровое наказание от Министерства. Так что, уверен, малышке Эванс нечего опасаться.  
  
\- Но и надеяться ей не на что…  
  
  
***  
\- Что-то давно не видно этой… как ее… миссис Харрис. Ну, той, что живет через два дома слева. Раньше она к нам часто захаживала, помнится. А, Петуния? У нее все в порядке?  
  
\- Понятия не имею.  
  
\- С чего бы? Вы же вроде были подругами.  
  
\- Вот именно: были.  
  
\- Что-то случилось, дорогая?  
  
\- Ах, Вернон, она нагрубила мне! С того дня я ее видеть не хочу.  
  
\- Что-о?! Да как она посмела! Погоди, а что она сказала-то? А?  
  
\- Она брякнула, что на нашей кухне все так блестит, словно у меня в услужении куча эльфов!  
  
\- Что за чушь…  
  
\- Я боюсь, Вернон, что это была вовсе не чушь. В том смысле, что она сказала это осознанно. С намеком. Понимаешь? На волшеб… В общем, на это самое.  
  
\- Брось, дорогая! Она просто умом не блещет, да еще и сказок начиталась, видать… Твоя бывшая портниха была точно такой же дурой. Помнишь, та, что сказала, будто платье на тебе сидит просто волшебно?  
  
\- Вот-вот, и она тоже! Тоже намекала!  
  
\- И та, что живет напротив, у которой муж держит автомастерскую… Как ее, миссис Уокер, что ли? Тоже не лучше этих двух. Но ты одно пойми. Когда такие, как эта Уокер, говорят, что твой пудинг словно с помощью волшебной палочки приготовлен, они вовсе не имеют в виду ничего такого – в смысле, того самого. Это просто комплименты. Да, глупые комплименты. Но что взять с таких дур? Не принимай близко к сердцу, дорогая.  
  
\- Вернон, моя семья… Моя сестра… Я никогда не избавлюсь от всего, что с ней связано.  
  
\- Ерунда! Мы с тобой люди здравомыслящие и не позволим ничему волшеб… в общем, ничему такому испортить нам жизнь. Давай лучше перечитаем письмо от Дадли. Не так уж часто он пишет нам, в конце-то концов… Послезавтра с утра съезжу в Вонингс, привезу его домой на каникулы.  
  
\- Послезавтра? Но Дадли ведь просил забрать его сегодня, на пару дней раньше…  
  
\- Пусть приучается к суровой мужской дисциплине. Нечего баловать парня! К тому же в последний день перед каникулами в Вонингсе задают шикарный обед, который просто грех было бы пропустить. Ух, как я любил эти праздничные обеды… Как мы на них шалили, как подшучивали друг над другом, а у кого смелости хватало – и над учителями! В общем, заберу Дадли послезавтра. Заодно и Пирса Полкисса захвачу – его родители просили, сами они заняты в этот день.  
  
\- Вернон, ты такой добрый, всегда стараешься помочь людям! Если бы еще они это ценили… Родители Пирса, эти черствые снобы, уж точно не оценят! И вообще, тебе не помешал бы лишний отдых, ты ведь так устаешь на работе. А ребят из школы на каникулы можно было бы привозить… например, на поезде. Всех вместе, сразу. На таком особом школьном поезде…  
  
\- Милая, ну ты и выдумщица! Где это видано, чтобы у школы был собственный поезд? И как бы он назывался, интересно? «Вонингс-экспресс», да? Ха-ха! Школьный поезд, это ж надо такое придумать! Ой, не могу… Петуния, ты что это побледнела? Я смотрю, тебе тоже нужно почаще отдыхать. Вот приедет Дадли – выберемся втроем в Лондон, погуляем, ладно?  
  
\- Д-да… п-погуляем…  
  
\- Вот и славно! Сразу забудешь про всякое такое. В смысле, про это самое. Я не говорю, что волшеб… в общем, этого самого не существует. Но к нам оно больше никогда не будет иметь отношения, и точка!  
  
2020


End file.
